the_realm_of_the_three_godsfandomcom-20200215-history
Neubiton
Neubiton (pronounced /nybˈɪtɐn/) is an artificial shell-world created in a collaboration between the Zephronites, the Orlen, and the Korbids. As such, it serves as the capital-planet for The Alliance. Neubiton is composed of five layers: The Seraph, The Cherub, the Throne, The Dominions, and The Firmament. After its black hole-core detonated, all infrastructure of the city and society collapsed. The ecology cells failed as well, allowing rampant plant and animal growth from them, once the surviving Orlen managed to weld the diamond shell together with high-grade steel. Pre-Doom The Seraph At the core of The Seraph is a small black hole enclosed within a shell of an alloy of halfnium, tantalum, and carbon. This black hole's emitted Hawking Radiation heats the alloy shell to incandescence. The structure of The Seraph's shell is designed to be able to inject matter gathered by nearby starlifting complexes. The Cherub The interior of The Cherub is lined with solar cells, which collect the energy from the black hole after it has been converted into visible light by The Seraph. Within the structure of The Cherub are massive arrays of batteries that store the energy it receives, and at the surface are arrays of transmitters to The Throne, as well as longitudinal bands of lights that simulate day and night for The Throne. The two poles of The Cherub are attached to the two poles of The Firmament, where magnets propel them to create day and night for the Throne and The Dominions. The Throne The Throne is the lowest habitable level of Neubiton, which has an inner surface covered in a single massive city. From the perspective of a citizen of The Throne, a massive ceiling of metal hangs in the sky, with beams of power coming down from it. The Throne is where the main council of The Alliance meets, along with royalty and the higher classes, but also where the structure of Neubiton is monitered and maintained. Due to there being no air in The Throne, all citizens wear artificial breathers. The outward-facing part of The Throne is magnetic, and so black-hole powered super-cooled magnets imbedded into The Dominions thrust The Throne quickly, relative to the black hole-core and The Dominions, generating night and day using The Cherub's outward-facing bands of lights. This centrifugal force negates the pull of the black hole for the inhabitants of The Throne, creating an opposite gravity to The Dominions. The Dominions The penultimate layer of Neubiton is composed of a single shell-shaped city. Circular tubes run all throughout the structure, pumping gyrostabalizing magnet-propelled matter to keep The Dominions from falling apart. The Dominions have an atmosphere composed of 50% chlorine dioxide, and 50% oxygen. Pitted into the visibly raised cityscape are farming habitats, a third of them dedicated to the nutritional and psychological needs of each "native" race, each a perfect recreation of the biosphere of the planet. The Firmament The Firmament is a diamond horn-toroid shell attached to The Dominions in two polar pillars, propelled by magnets where they meet . These diamond pillars affix and propel a banded shell, 15 bands made of carbonado, and the other 15 alternating between blue diamond (Gherdon Beta), chameleon diamond (Zephron), and argyle diamond (Zentali). These bands go in the order carbonado, blue, carbonado, chameleon, carbonado, argyle, which repeats five times. Extending from the first, fourth, seventh, tenth, and thirteenth nights (which are about 1.618 times larger than the others) are support-structures for the Five Suns of the Five tripartite days, which are the gray Jaguarlampe, white Windlampe, dark blue Flutlampe, yellow Feuerlampe, and light blue Bewegungslampe. These five lamps provide light through the many holes in the carbonado bands, and the seven vertically arranged holes through the other bands. Post-Doom In the Beginning, the Saponæ, the Scobi, and the Nibilum races descended from The Outer Sky and tamed Erebus, imprisoning it to create the lifeblood of the universe. On top of Erebus's prison they built the architecture of the universe. Imbedded into it they built the primordial elements that sustained them in that time, and they descended into the material of their created forms to live their divine lives. Also built was the jeweled vault of The Heavens and the gods who govern it. But a distant war called, and they were unable to tend properly to their creation, which allowed Erebus to rebel and escape the prison in a flash of fiery rage that broke open the heavens. In the ensuing chaos, the Saponæ and the Scobi were degraded and almost destroyed, but the Nibilum preserved enough of their immortality to regain their divine status, and thus regain control of the universe. Jointly, the Nibilum rebuilt the parts of the universe that had broken, and fixed together the four pieces of the sky with silver water. After the world had begun to calm down, the Nibilum descended into their task of maintaining the universe, and the Scobi began building their great cities of stone. It is said that after the war in The Outer Sky has been won or lost, the un-fallen descendants of the three races will come back to this broken world in silver spears to devour the universe, but bring back those who still survive to The Outer Sky. Tartarus A great devouring void at the bottom of the world (Erebus), surrounded by a sheath of burning light. The ceiling of Tartarus captures the heat of the flames, and transforms them into glowing lifeblood, which is poured into crystal bowls in The Underworld. The Underworld The Underworld is a realm of fire and brimstone inhabited by the dragon-like Nibilum/Orlen, who are the overlords and masters of the world, who must feed Erebus to keep it docile, or it will escape from its prison in fiery rage, and destroy the world before the Un-fallen can return to save their fallen brethren. In the underworld are four rivers of lifeblood that flow from Tartarus, Acheron, Phlegethon, Lethe, and Styx, each falling to the ground in great waterfalls into crystal and silver bowls. While the Nibilum use the collected lifeblood to sustain the universe and their society, if a mortal were to bathe in it or even get close to it, they would become a Strahlungmalade in the language of the Nibilum. The skin of a Strahlungmalade develops all manor of strange tumors and growths before falling off, and even after death, parts of the body of a Strahlungmalade lay a curse on the owner to die from the same growths. The landscape of The Underworld is opposite to that of the surface, and so instead of curving like a sphere, and lit by a lamp that orbits across the surface, The Underworld curves like the inside of a sea-shell or skull, lit by a grid of dazzling stationary stars. It is said that the sky of The Underworld is the same as the sky of a third day. The Terre The Terre consists of deep saltwater lakes (Inhabited by the Scobi/Korbids) and islands of vegetation (inhabited by the Saponiæ/Zephronites). Since The Doom, the Scobi have built great stone cathedrals and cities at the bottom of these lakes, and made contact with the Nibilum using glass reverse-diving suits, from whom they learned how to create as they have done. The vegetation of the islands are purple and glassy, and the Saponiæ roam the open plains as wild animals. The Heavens The turning of The Heavens is continued by the lifeblood generated by Tartarus. In the turning of The Heavens, the sky functions as a cycle, which is divided principally into five Suns that determine the color of the sun and stars during that Sun, and the solar god that governs them: the god of the Grey Sun, the god of the White Sun, the god of the Dark Blue Sun, the god of the Yellow Sun, and the god of the Light Blue Sun. At the end of each Sun is a Golden Night, which lasts longer than other nights. Each Sun is divided into three Days, each representing a race, a realm, and a god of the race and realm. First in a Sun is the Blue Day, where the sky is blue (independant from the color of the sun and stars, as with all other days), when the god of the Scobi and the oceans rules as lieutenant to the current god of the Sun. Next is the Yellow-Green Day, shortest of the days, when the god of the Saponiæ and the land rules. It is forbidden to hunt Saponiæ on a Yellow-Green Day. Finally is the Red Day, when the god of The Nibilum and The Underworld rules. Sacrifices by priests are made on this day. While most nights are ruled by the God of Night, the night of a Red Day is longer, and is ruled by the God of Golden Night. Arcing through the sky at some times of the cycle are great ribbons of silver, where the Nibilum mended the sky after The Doom.